PUBLIC HEALTH STATEMENT Prostate cancer is a major cause of morbidity and mortality among men in the United States. In this proposal, we aim to develop novel non-toxic complementary treatments aimed at slowing prostate cancer progression: dietary modification and phytopharmaceuticals. If these pre-clinical studies are successful, this will lay a solid foundation for future clinical studies among men with prostate cancer, which eventually stand the possibility of radically altering and improving care for men with prostate cancer.